School Daze
The Original Series is the first series of the School Daze saga. It features 10 seasons and 177 episodes of Tom and Trent's Adventures in the 7th Grade. Characters Children Tom Connelly Trent Boyett Willy Fredrickson Declan Lynch Ethan Edwards Kelsi Richardson Jackie O'Duggan Domenic Calitri Allison Connelly Grace Charlie Jacob Collin Kyle Ben Samhita 20+ more Adults Ms. Romano Mr. Kammerer Mr. Halsey Mrs. Pinto Aunt Sally Uncle Jerry Mrs. Walker Mrs. Tarrant Mr. O'Halloran Ms. Kass Ms. Richards Mrs. Summers Ms. HV Ms. Wynn Steve the Canadian Utensils Patrick the Pen Ernie the Eraser Oswald Orange Yefe Yellow Phil the Pencil Bernie the Eraser Annoying Pen Future Patrick Hermes Hermes 2.0 Bobby Black Buddy Blue Ritchie Red Gary Green Perry Purple Billy Brown Kcirtap Bud Einre Einreb Semreh Plot After his partner-in-crime Scott Tenorman was sent to hell, Trent Boyett was forced to take Patrick's place as a student at Fredford High School. There, he met Tom Connelly, an average 12-year-old 7th Grader who often acts as a voice of reason for Trent. At the school, Tom and Trent meet their new teachers: Ms. Onamor, their Math and ELA teacher, Mr. Kannenberg, their Social Studies Teacher, and Mr. Lansey, their Science teacher. Trent is also introduced to Tom's friends: Daniel Lavrich, a former bully and current Best Friend of Tom who is a big fan of popular games, such as Mario and FNAF, David Callahan, Tom's Best Friend, whom he doesn't have any classes with, but still sits with him at lunch, Kelly Russel, Tom's female Best Friend who also acts as a voice of reason, Eddy Edison, the troublemaker of the group who Trent strongly despises, and Janet Uganden, an 8th Grader who is often getting into arguments with Trent. Throughout the year, Tom and Trent are faced with the many challenges of middle school, such as Quizzes, MCAS, Observation Projects, and the occasional buttloads of Homework, which aggravates Trent so much, to the point of jumping out of windows(and surviving). They are eventually joined by Willy Fredrickson, a best friend of Tom who spent 7 years posing as a platypus, before faking his death in the 6th Grade. Little do Tom and Trent know, their utensils are actually ALIVE! They own a talking blue pen named Patrick(not to be confused with the other Patrick mentioned above), an eraser named Ernie, and a couple of Sharpies named Oswald and Yefe. They are often seen working for their masters and putting a stop to Kcirtap's evil plans. Eventually, they are joined by a pencil named Phil, more sharpies, stress-balls named Hermes who is later replaced by Hermes 2.0 after his death, Ernie's superhero-wannabe little brother Bernie, and the Annoying Pen. Near the end of the year, the Utensils faced their biggest challenge yet: The Darkening, an event where deceased utensils turn into black silhouettes and attack other utensils. As the Utensils fought off the dark demons, Tom and co. are finishing off their 7th Grade year, and preparing for the 8th Grade. Unfortunately, Janet will not return next year, because she is heading to High School. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Theme Song Lyrics Hoo, Ha, Ho, Ho! Hoo, Ha, Ho, Ho! Tom and Trent School Daze! In the town of Franklin where kids are bound to learn, Trying to survive the School Daze are two very special boys Tom is just an average kid, his family has hidden lore, Trent was sent to juvenile hall when he was only four. Tommy and Trent, School Daze, School Daze, Tom and Trent School Daze! Patrick used to go there, he did not have lots of fun, His old teacher Megan Cook was not so very nice. He got three detentions, girls were screaming at his face, Patrick then dropped out and Trent was forced to take his place. Tommy and Trent, School Daze, School Daze, Tom and Trent School Daze! {Music} Work is getting harder each and every single day, With our strength and courage we will get through the whole way. If you wish to work hard to get all the schoolwork done, Then we shall work really hard together as one. Tommy and Trent, School Daze, School Daze, Tom and Trent School Daze! All the work you recieve is sure to stress you out, But your closest friends will be there without a doubt. Once we use our knowledge, we will always make it through, Come with me we'll do it all, It's only me and you! Tommy and Trent, School Daze, School Daze, Can you survive the School Daze, Yeah! ' Ending Theme Lyrics Ow ow ow ow Hey! oh! Hey! oh! Do it I don't wanna waste my time again By getting wasted with so-called friends 'Cause they don't know me But they pretend to be part of my social scenery And hey maybe I'm a critic, a cynic Or am I jaded? or am I afraid of it? 'Cause it's draggin' me down It's bummin' me out It's makin' my head spin round and round Can you say Hey Can you say Oh That's right, what do you want from me? Can you say Hey Can you say Oh That's right, what do you want from me? I get the feeling we're on to somethin' I say jump and you start jumpin' Can you say Hey Can you say Oh That's that, now what do you want from me? Just another day in the life of me It's three am and I can't sleep And I've been thinkin' That we've been drinkin' In hopes to maintain our sanity And hey maybe I'm a critic, a cynic Or am I crazy? do they all hate me? 'Cause they pick me up And throw me down It's makin' my head spin round and round Can you say Hey Can you say Oh That's right, what do you want from me? Can you say Hey Can you say Oh That's right, what do you want from me? I get the feeling we're on to somethin' I say jump and you start jumpin' Can you say Hey Can you say Oh That's that, now what do you want from me? Whoo! Everything that I do It's never good enough for you I do my best, dress to impress With my heart out on my chest Goin' nowhere fast I don't know where I'm at When I say jump and you start jumpin' Hey! We're on to somethin' Can you say Hey Can you say Oh That's right, what do you want from me? Can you say Hey Can you say Oh That's right, what do you want from me? I get the feeling we're on to somethin' I say jump and you start jumpin' Can you say Hey Can you say Oh That's that, now what do you want from me? Can you say Hey Can you say Oh That's right, what do you want from me? Can you say Hey Can you say Oh That's right, what do you want from me? I get the feeling we're on to somethin' I say jump and you start jumpin' Can you say Hey Can you say Oh That's that, now what do you want from me? '''''